Lufia: Revenge of the Sinistrals
by Jerle Shannara
Summary: Thousands of years after the third Doom Island War, the final confrontation between the Sinistrals and the blood of Maxim is at hand.
1. Prologue

Lufia: Revenge of the Sinistrals

By Jerle Shannara

Author's Note

Here's yet another Fic to add to the admittedly rather small Lufia library. This is my take on the ultimate confrontation between the Sinistrals and the last of the bloodline. And while they say self-instertion in your fics isn't a good idea (I've been told it's actually quite corny), I do so merely out of a lack of a better name for the hero. And yes it's set in modern times. Assuming that our world and the world of Lufia were one and the same, this fic places this confrontation thousands of years after the end of Lufia: TLR, which is admittedly not in keeping with the Sinistrals' usual timetable, but oh well.

Prologue

Three balls of red light streaked toward a massive palace. They entered together and made their way to the throne room, where each took on a human form. The being on the throne had no discernable form, appearing to the watchers as no more than a hint of a presence, the suggestion of something but little else.

"The time has come." said the strange being. "The day of reckoning draws near."

"What have you seen?" asked the eldest of the three lesser immortals.

"The time is upon us when the Dual Blade will again make its choice." replied the stranger. "A confrontation between the Sinistrals and the Bloodline is again at hand."

"The last has been lost in the mists of time." remarked the lesser being. "Surely the Bloodline is no more."

"One still remains." the greater immmortal replied. "Seek the Sightless One. He is the last."

"It shall be as you command, Arek." the lesser being decreed. "You alone have seen the shape of things to come. We shall be guided by you."

"Know one thing more, Daos." Arek cautioned. "The Sinistrals shall again meet a descendant of Maxim and challenge him for dominion over this world. But know this: this meeting shall be the last. Whatever the outcome, this confrontation shall determine the shape of things to come."

"The world will know the wrath of the Sinistrals." Daos decreed. "Too long have mortals been granted freedoms of which they are not worthy."

"What of Erim?" one of the other two asked. "Our power is incomplete without her."

"Erim has made her choice, Amon." Arek replied. "There are none now who may alter it, not even I."

"The traitor!" snarled the third immortal. "We should have been more watchful!"

"Be that as it may, Gades," Arek interrupted, "the Sinistrals shall have aid, for the time has come for me to involve myself as was once foretold."

"What must we do?" Daos asked.

"We wait." Arek replied. "We watch the mortals for the one we seek. Then we make our move."

"As you wish." Daos replied. He and his brothers disappeared, departing the fortress the way they had come. Arek smiled inwardly. This day had been long in coming. Finally, the matter of the dominion of Earth would be settled once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1

Lufia: Revenge of the Sinistrals

By Jerle Shannara

Chapter 1

Bryan came slowly awake in his dark room. For a while he lay in bed and thought about the strange dream he'd just had. He'd dreamed he'd overheard a conversation between four of his most favorite video game villains, Gades, Amon, Daos and Sir Arek. This was of course totally impossible and probably came from the fact that he had spent the day playing the Lufia games. He'd gone to sleep with game music tracks in his head before, so there was no reason his brain couldn't make up dialogue for whatever game he'd been playing. Still, the bit about the Sightless One was just a tiny bit unnerving. He supposed he fit that category, being blind himself, but even so...It was probably just from playing too much Lufia. Next thing he'd be running to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of knives and pretending to be Maxim.

Bryan did in fact get up and go to the kitchen, but fortunately he did not go for the knives. He opened the fridge and grabbed an ice-cold can of Dr. Pepper, which he carried back to his room. If the dream hadn't woken him, his thirst certainly had.

By the time he was ready for school, Bryan had pretty much forgotten the strange dream. He climbed out of the Taxi (the town of Twin Falls had no bus system), and made his way into the building where his one class for that day would be held. Standing outside the locked door were several of his friends.

"Hey Maxim!" David called jokingly. Both were fans of the Lufia series and each had jokingly given the other a name based on which character they best represented. Bryan, probably more due to his red hair than anything else, had been chrissened Maxim. David, whose mouth tended to get him in trouble on a regular basis, had the dubious honor of being Aguro.

"Killed anymore Jellies?" Bryan replied.

"Got one right here." David replied, pulling a sandwich from his backpack. The two shared a laugh at the dumb joke.

"At least we got Gades finally." Alexis observed. Her determination not to put up with any nonsense had made the others jokingly call her Selan, for she had all the qualities of the Parcelytian commander who had stood with Maxim in battle against the Sinistrals. An odd parallel was that she happened to be Bryan's girlfriend. Last to speak was Lorin, who's small, petite form and equally small voice gave her an Elvish appearance. That more than anything had made the others chrissen her Jerin.

"I'm just glad I've only got one class today." There was a murmur of general agreement from the others.

Gades watched the four youths and had to work hard not to obliterate them all. That comment about him had nearly pushed him over the edge. He'd never met these four and yet one of them had spoken as if she'd met and conquered him in battle. Gades forced his anger deep down and continued observing the four. Certainly the red-haired one looked the part of a descendant of Maxim, save for the long white stick he carried. Gades did not know the significance of it, but he figured it was probably a magic wand of some kind. He wondered what powers it possessed and was most confused when the boy began walking and moving the stick in front of his feet. When he encountered a wall he merely changed direction rather than blasting the abstruction from his path. It took Gades an embarrassingly long time to realize the significance of what he was seeing. Clearly this was the Sightless One of whom Arek had spoken. His first thought was to destroy him, deciding the matter here and now, but he hesitated. The logical part of Gades' brain warned him that this would not be a smart move. There were too many others around who could witness the event. Arek's wrath was legendary and, brash as he was, Gades had no desire to provoke his lord and master. Still, he'd found the one he sought, and that was something. Smiling inwardly, he departed. There was much to be done.

Author's Note

Well, chapter one. I'm already liking the way this is shaping up, and I certainly hope at least some of you will too.


End file.
